


How to lose a friend

by barefootmemories



Series: How To... [2]
Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootmemories/pseuds/barefootmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongkook is acting weird and Gwangsoo gets mad</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to lose a friend

**Author's Note:**

> Well, part two of the How To... series I guess.
> 
> This is from Gwangsoo's point of view, so we really don't know what Jongkook is thinking at the moment... that will however be revealed in the next chapter haha ;P
> 
> Also, this is unedited because I'm lazy... so there's a slight chance this might be weird...
> 
> So, yeah! Hope you enjoy!

Contrary to the popular belief of the Running Man fan-base, Lee Gwangsoo was not as unobservant as he seemed – at least concerning people close to him. And what he had recently observed was the very strange behavior of a certain Kim Jongkook. Or, well, it wasn’t _strange_ per se… it really was very subtle, actually. However, he _knew_ something was up with his Hyung and he was going to find out exactly what it was.

It had started two weeks ago. Jongkook had become quieter around him, although his attention regarding him had increased, as if he was studying some test-subject or something, which irked Gwangsoo beyond belief. Had he done something to his Hyung horrible enough to earn this sort of alienation and observation? He didn’t know. Neither did anyone else, which didn’t say much since absolutely _no one_ apart from himself _noticed_. He couldn’t even really put his finger on how the small changes were made, because when he said them out loud they didn’t seem as weird as they really were. Who would be suspicious of their colleague watching them more intently when they talked, or when they were doing a mission? No one in the Running Man cast, that’s who. And who else thought it strange that Jongkook kind of only said a few words shorter sentences to Gwangsoo than he had before? Only him, apparently.

But still, it was _weird_.

He’d tried asking Jaesuk for advice or some insight as to what was wrong with Jongkook – since the man had known the other far longer than Gwangsoo had – on one of their breaks while filming, but the man had only blinked at him blankly before cracking the comment: “ _He’s weird? Since when was he not?_ ” Then laughing his nasal laugh as if he’d told him the joke of the year, and Gwangsoo humored him by laughing along, although there was a slightly annoyed tick in the back of his mind.

Not even Jihyo, who had to be one of the most attentive, intuitive and observant person he knew could find anything wrong with his predicament. She’d only quirked an eyebrow when he had tried to explain the problems, that didn’t really seem like problems at all, over coffee and told him to ask her when he had more concrete evidence that Jongkook actually was behaving different, and not just his imagination making him believe so.

And it was getting worse.

Just recently, two days prior to be exact, Gwangsoo had realized Jongkook was starting to control himself around him – almost inconspicuously going back to the awkward “new-friend” phase of their relationship, when they had been more polite to each other and not as “touchy-feely” as Hyungs and dongsaengs often were – which made it a whole new level of weird. Suddenly, Gwangsoo himself didn’t know how to act around his Hyung and as a result they spent less time together on in public and even less time together privately.

“Gwangsoo-yah, you need to stop whatever you’re doing with Jongkook,” Jaesuk told him after recording one day as they waited for everything to wrap up.

Gwangsoo just stared at him incredulously. “Hyung! _I’m_ not the one doing _anything_! I told you! Jongkook-Hyung started it!”

The other studied him for a moment before letting his gaze slide over to the subject of their conversation, watching him as he talked to Gary about what seemed to be his injury.

“Huh,” the older said thoughtfully. “Whatever it is, it’s affecting the balance of the group. It’s not noticeable at the moment but if it continues it’s only a matter of time.”

Gwangsoo just looked at him disbelievingly.

“What?” Jaesuk asked.

“I’ve been trying to tell you for _days_ , Hyung,” he said tiredly.

Jaesuk wrinkled his nose with a small, apologetic grin, hooking his arm around Gwangsoo's shoulders and pulling him down to his level.

“Ah, sorry Gwangsoo-yah,” he apologized.

He grinned up at him with a small chuckle, never able to stay mad at people – especially Jaesuk. “Nah, it’s okay Hyung. Not everyone’s as smart as me, you know?”

Jaesuk laughed. “Keep believing that, and then maybe one day it’ll come true,” he joked before turning serious again, letting his grip around the taller’s shoulders go. “Gwangsoo-yah, what did you do to Jongkook?”

He grimaced, glancing at Jongkook again just as the other chose to look at him as well. They stared at each other blankly for a few seconds, then Jongkook broke their eye contact to continue his conversation with Gary and now also Haha.

“I don’t know, Hyung,” he sighed defeatedly, almost feeling like crying. “I really don’t. You should ask him.”

Jaesuk hummed in affirmation as he watched Jongkook, his mouth pursed and his brow furrowed in thought.

They didn’t talk much more about it after that day, although Gwangsoo caught Jaesuk confronting Jongkook a few times without much of a result. He himself tried to do whatever he could to figure out exactly what was wrong, but always ended up with nothing but a blank Jongkook and even more frustration than he was already feeling. The other was keeping a distance but still he was involving himself in matters concerning Gwangsoo, like his fan signing events, interviews he would go on and his filming outside of Running Man. It irritated the younger since Jongkook would have known about it if he actually _spent time_ with him in the first place. Instead he was acting the concerned and caring Hyung only in front of the Running Man staff to then refuse meeting outside of filming, using lame excuses and vague explanations.

And it hurt. Quite a lot.

It took him another week before exploding. Jongkook had just politely declined his offer to hang out like they used to before this whole situation for what felt like the hundredth time and Gwangsoo was simply fed-up with his indifferent-but-not-completely-indifferent attitude towards him. He had no idea what he had done to cause the other to put a wall between them and he was done trying to break it down or figure out why. It had almost been a _month_ , and he had other things to put his energy into rather than the annoyingly detached relationship Jongkook had created.

“You know what Hyung?” Gwangsoo snapped, making Jongkook look slightly taken aback. “I have no idea what I did to make you act like this and I don’t have the energy to continue this weird situation you’ve caused. From this moment on we’re colleagues on set, but nothing more.”

“Gwangsoo-yah-” Jongkook started, but Gwangsoo didn’t want to hear his dumb excuses.

“That should be Gwangsoo-sshi, Seonbeanim,” he interrupted him coldly. “Great work today. I’ll see you next week, _Seonbeanim_ ,” he continued before turning on his heel and stalking away angrily, passing a shocked Haha – who had witnessed the last bit of their conversation.

If Jongkook wanted to alienate himself from him, fine. He wasn’t going to chase after someone who clearly thought his company was insufficient enough to ignore. He could do without the negativity in his life, thank you very much.

Still, he felt really, really bad. Because, really, he had probably just lost one of his best friends.


End file.
